Amor Prohibido
by Ryoko-SP
Summary: Ryoko debe cumplir las ordenos de su amo, pero eso va encontra su corazón... Tenchi debe cumplir con la ley de Jurai, pero eso va contra su corazón... ¿Quien manda más? ¿El corazón o la razón?
1. Prologo

**Amor prohibido**

Prologo.

Era un hermoso día de verano en Jurai. El cielo estaba alto y brillante en el horizonte, acompañado de una brisa refrescante.

Los pájaros cantaban una dulce melodía mientras el palacio se llenaba de las familias más importantes del planeta. Hoy sería un día de fiesta, un día para recordar. Hoy dos jóvenes futuros herederos al trono unirían sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio y juntos se prepararían para enfrentar los desafíos de ser los emperadores del planeta más poderoso de la galaxia.

Pese a lo importante de este día, el joven príncipe se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro en su habitación, mientras trataba de acomodarse en el traje de novio que debía tener. Su padre lo observaba silencioso, pero internamente se preguntaba si su hijo estaba bien.

-Tenchi, ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Nobuyuki preocupado

-Nada, no es nada… Estoy algo nervioso –Confeso el príncipe.

-Hijo, no tienes nada que temer. El día de tu boda es una de los mejores días de tu vida. Yo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer el día que me case con tu madre que en paz descanse –Recordó un melancólico Nobuyuki.

Tenchi sonrió tras escuchar un recuerdo sobre su madre. "Este matrimonio es lo que mi madre hubiese querido, ella estaría orgullosa de mi" Medito Tenchi y se relajo un poco, decidiendo que este matrimonio era lo mejor que le podría pasar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En otra habitación del palacio, una muy feliz princesa se pasea de un lado al otro, ansiosa por casarse.

-Ayeka, fíjate por donde andas, casi te caes –Reclamo Sasami mientras corría a ayudar a su hermana que casi se caía frente a la puerta.

-Oh Sasami, no puedo evitarlo. ¡Estoy tan feliz! Hoy por fin seré la Señora de Tenchi Masaki y heredera al trono –Chillo con alegría. Llego el día que tanto había esperado.

Sasami decidió sentirse feliz por su hermana y no seguir regañándola, aun que en el fondo de su corazón no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta boda. Como gran confidente de Tenchi, sabía que este no estaba muy emocionado frente a la idea de un matrimonio arreglado. "Quizás después de un tiempo, se terminen enamorando igual" Pensó mientras trataba de consolarse con ese argumente, pese a que sabia en el fondo que nunca ocurría.

oOoOoOoOo

Ya pasada varias horas, y tras una hermosa ceremonia, los invitados y los recién casados se dirigieron al palacio para celebran en grande el gran acontecimiento. La música clásica y las risas inundaron el lugar, y todas las preocupaciones fueron olvidadas por un momento. Pero, pese a tan grande festividad, no todo era felicidad. En la lejanía una sombra observaba desde su nave todos los acontecimientos, y sonreía complaciente con una miraba maligna.

-Las piezas del rompecabezas están encajando a la perfección –Dijo con voz oscura mientras miraba de reojo hacia atrás.

Ryoko comprendió la señal y salió de la oscuridad para reunirse a su lado.

-¿Cuáles son los próximos pasos, amo? –Pregunto.

-Por ahora solo entrena pero prepárate mentalmente pues ya se viene lo que tanto hemos esperado –Exclamo Kagato mientras reía incontrolablemente pensando en cómo disfrutaría su venganza.

Nota: Saludos cordiales a todos aquellos que estan leyendo mi historia por primera vez y tambien a aquellos que alguna vez ya la leyeron. Esta historia la subi hace ya varios años, pero no he podido estar tranquila sabiendo que nunca la termine, asi que ahora he decidido comenzar a escribirla nuevamente en un mejor formato y porfin darle fin a la historia. Estaba tan emocionada con la idea que tambien he decidido subir la historia en ingles, asi que me tomara un tiempo subir los capitulos. Pero les prometo que la terminare :)


	2. La venganza

Amor Prohibido

n/a: esta historia es un AU o sea, alterno universe pero la pregunta es si hablamos español, por que es AU, o debería ser UA?

Bueno Aquí nadie se conoce y es probable que los otros personajes no salgan, pero todavía no se.

Capitulo 1: "La Venganza"

Kagato: "como sabes Ryoko debo recuperar lo que eso Reyes me han quitado, todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano, mientras mas me esforzaba mas creían que me volvía loco hasta que me lanzaron a la zona oscura, pero como veras mi genio era muy alto y pude crearte a ti para que tomes venganza por mi, contigo podré hace pagar a esos bastardo, mas te vale Azusa que te cuides las espaldas!"

Ryoko: "dígame amo que es lo que debo hacer"

Kagato: "primero debes arruinarle la noche de bodas a esos supuestos Príncipes que me quieren robar el trono"

Ryoko inclinándose: "si amo"

Y con eso desapareció, Kagato no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su cara, al fin su venganza a la familia Jurai seria hecha y el poder seria de el.

En el palacio…………………….

Azusa: "bueno, creo que hasta aquí llega nuestra recepción, es hora de que Tenchi y Ayeka vayan a…… ya saben la noche de bodas" (que conste que no voy a hacer un lemon……..Roxana no te enojes pero se además que esta pareja no te gusta)

Nobuyuki: "Ho! Hijo tu madre seria tan orgullosa, mi hijo va a ser todo un hombre"

Tenchi con una gota de sudor: "Gracias papa" no puede creer que ya tenga que hacer esto

Misaki: "Ayeka mas te vale que hallas tomado precauciones"

Ayeka: "por supuesto mama!"

Funaho: "Bueno es mejor que ya se vayan"

Yosho: "lo mismo pienso"

Tenchi y Ayeka subieron lentamente las escaleras.

Nobuyuki: "SE SUPONE QUE LA LLEVAS EN TUS BRASOS!"

Llegaron a la pieza y entraron lentamente, luego ambos estaban en la cama (sentados!)

Ayeka: "y bueno… er… lo primero es…"

Tenchi: "Calmate Ayeka, se que es difícil para ti, pero relájate"

Ayeka en una voz minúscula: "Bueno es que yo soy virgen"

Tenchi: "Yo también, pero no lo haremos hasta que no estés lista"

Ayeka: "gracias"

Tenchi: "Ayeka"

Ayeka: "si"

Tenchi: "Sientes eso? Que será?"

Ayeka que mira precipitadamente a Tenchi: "Claro que lo siento, es amor"

Tenchi con una gota de sudor: "Eso no! Es como una nave que se acerca, escucha"

Ayeka que salta de la cama: "Tenchi, la ventana!"

En ese momento Ryo-ohki se detuvo en la ventana del cuarto, en esos momentos Ryoko se tele transporto a la habitación.

Ryoko: "Justo a tiempo"

Tenchi: "quien eres tu!"

Ryoko: "no me reconoces? Pero si soy yo, la espacio pirata - -"

Ayeka: "Ryoko!"

Ryoko con una inclinación y una voz cínica: "la misma que viste y calza, mucho gusto princesa"

Tenchi: "que haces aquí?"

Ryoko: "tengo que impedir su noche de bodas"

Tenchi: "Que? Por que?"

Ryoko: "es obvio que no estas a gusto"

Ayeka: "Que!"

Ryoko: "vengo a salvar al príncipe de ti"

Ayeka: "Di la verdad!"

Ryoko: "Bueno la verdad no lo se y tampoco me importa, solo debo impedirlo"

Tenchi: "Que quieres pirata?"

Ryoko: "Parece que quieres luchar"

Tenchi sacando su espada: "Veamos"

Tenchi cargo en Ryoko pero ella ya había desaparecido, y estaba tras de el.

Ryoko: "muy lento para mi"

Tenchi volvió cargar pero Ryoko ya había materializado su espada de plasma. Comenzaron a pelear hasta que se encontraban en los jardines del palacio.

Ryoko: "muy bien para ser solamente un príncipe"

Tenchi que se limpio la sangre de la cara: "Que quieres?"

Ryoko: "solo hago mi trabajo"

Kagato:::Ryoko golpealo y vuelve al soja:

Ryoko:::Si amo: (eso fue una conversación telepática)

Tenchi: "para quien trabajas?"

Ryoko: "eso no es de tu negocio príncipe"

Y con eso Ryoko se marcho dejando un Tenchi muy confuso.

En el palacio…………..

Ayeka:"ho Tenchi, que quería ese demonio?"

Tenchi: "no lose, pero no creo que sea su ultimo ataque"

Azusa: "porque dices eso"

Tenchi: "es solo una corazonada, pero creo que será mejor alistar un par de hombres por si ocurre algo"

Yosho: "yo también estoy de acuerdo, será mejor prepararnos para esa mujer"

Tenchi: "Solo se que hay alguien mas en todo esto"

Azusa: "por que lo dices?"

Tenchi: "ella lo dijo"

En el soja……………..

Kagato: "muy bien Ryoko, esos Reyes ya verán de que soy capaz"

Ryoko: "dígame amo cuales son los próximos procedimientos?"

Kagato: "bueno una coronación no puede seguir sin coronas, así que debes ir a robarlas junto con el libro santo" (eso lo saque de otro fic XD)

Ryoko tomada por sorpresa: "pero el libro esta en la luna de Jurai, que es casi impenetrable"

Kagato: "tu los has dicho, casi! No me digas que te estas negando?"

Ryoko con una inclinación: "por supuesto que no amo, su palabra es la ley" me pregunto que planea este sujeto, mas me vale tener los ojos bien abiertos"

Kagato: "ahora ve a entrenar, mañana será un día pesado"

Y con eso Ryoko se tele transporto lejos.

Ryoko: según lo que puedo calcular Kagato quiere apoderarse de Jurai, pero primero tiene que derrocar a los sucesores, que serian Tenchi y Ayeka. No puede ser! Yo tengo que……………. Matarlos! Pero no puedo, james he matado algo, pero si lo obedezco la que va a morir voy a ser yo, maldito Kagato!

En Jurai…………….

Azusa: "Bueno, organicé este consejo para prevenir los ataques de la espacio pirata Ryoko, debemos estar alerta, pero hay algo que me tiene preocupado"

Yosho: "que es padre?"

Asuza: "Tenchi tu dijiste que Ryoko trabaja para alguien, y me pregunto quien podría ser, es muy extraño" no creo que pueda ser el! Se supone que esta preso en la zona oscura, es imposible! Sabia que debí matarlo cuando pude!

Tenchi: "la pirata dijo algo así como que iba a volver, talvez pueda averiguar para quien trabaja"

Yosho: "eso seria de mucha ayuda"

Asuza: "bueno ahora tenemos que organizar las trapas"

Ryoko se acerco lentamente a la luna de Jurai y se di cuenta de que no había ningún guardia, talvez estaban en consejo y dejaron la luna sola unos minutos, la oportunidad de su vida era esta, seguro habían algunas trampas pero nada grave.

Ryoko que entra a la sala del libro santo y las coronas: "veo que todo esta listo para mi, Ryo-hoki ven"

En esos momentos apareció Ryo-hoki listo para cargarse del botín.

Ryoko: "bien llevémonos esto"

En el momento en que Ryoko tomo el libro santo comenzó a sonar una alarma en la sala de juntas, las cámaras mostraron que Ryoko estaba robando el libro y las coronas.

Azusa: "no puede ser!"

Yosho: "Las tropas de la unidad lunar vayan a toda prisa, Tenchi busca el Tenchi-ken y atrapa a esa mujer"

Tenchi: "si!"

Todos se dirigieron a la luna de Jurai pero Ryoko ya se dirigía al soja, en ese mismo instante la nave de Tenchi se interpuso en su camino y abrieron un puerto de comunicación.

Ryoko: "muy listo Tenchi, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar hoy"

Tenchi: "yo no vine a jugar con tigo pirata!"

Ryoko con una sonrisa: "Hey ya estamos en confianza, dime Ryoko"

Tenchi: "lo que sea! Ahora devuelveme eso"

Ryoko: "que cosa?"

Tenchi: "El libro y las coronas!"

Ryoko: "lo haría con gusto Tenchi pero mi amo me lo pidió"

Tenchi: "Tu amo? Quien es?"

Ryoko: "oops…… eso no te lo puedo decir, lo lamento pero te voy a decir que mejor te prepares porque esto no va a ser tan fácil"

Y con esas palabras cerro la comunicación.

Tenchi: "espera! A que te refieres? Mierda! Necesito detenerla" me pregunto si ella hace esto por su propia voluntad?

En el palacio…………………

Azusa: "como que se escapo! Ahora no podar haber coronación!" Seguro que es el! Maldito Kagato necesito pararlo!

Yosho: "por lo menos Tenchi obtuvo un poco de información"

Azusa: "dime Tenchi"

Tenchi: "Ryoko dijo algo de que tenia un amo, algo me dice que ella no es la encargada de esto"

Yosho: "Entonces quien?"

Azusa: "Kagato"

Continuara……………………………..

n/a: como esta? Espero que bien, quiero decir que el romance vendrá pronto solo calmense.


	3. la Herida del pasado

**_Amor Prohibido_**

N/A: Este fic hay parecer tenia algo malo porque fanfiction me lo saco, así que por eso no he podido actualizar, muchas gracias a Sakurafer por que le gusto mucho mi fic.

Capitulo 2: "La Herida del Pasado"

En el soja……………

Kagato: "Y bien Ryoko?"

Ryoko con una inclinación: "Todo esta en el Ryo-hoki amo"

Kagato: "muy bien, al parecer fue un trabajo fácil"

Ryoko: "si amo, la luna estaba vacía"

Kagato: "mmm…. Ten cuidado Ryoko no todo va a ser así de Fácil" Azusa pobre de ti, ya te tengo en la palma de mi mano y pronto tendré todo el universo"

Ryoko: "que quisiera ahora amo?"

Kagato: "largate, ya no te necesito por ahora"

Ryoko con una inclinación: "como ordene amo"

Y con eso dejo a Kagato para que pudiera recordar su pasado, que tanto lo perseguía.

-----------------------Flash Back-------------------------

Rey Hiro (inventado por mi!): "hijos estuve viendo quien seria perfecto para que yo le pase el trono, después de todo no me queda mucho tiempo de vida y necesito dejar el reino en buenas manos"

Azusa: "padre no debes preocuparte, a quien tu hallas elegido será lo mejor"

Kagato: "se nota que tu no estas capacitado para el trono, siempre tan caritativo, pésima cualidad para un rey"

Rey Hiro: "Al contrario hijo, es la mejor cualidad por eso le dejo a el trono a mi hijo, aunque menor, muy capaz, Azusa"

Azusa: "Padre me honra tu confianza, tomare buen cuidado de Jurai"

Kagato furioso: "Que! Padre esto no es posible! El es incapaz! Yo soy el indicado, nací para ser rey!" No puede suceder! El trono debe ser mío!

Rey Hiro: "hijo yo solo veo lo que es correcto para mi pueblo"

Kagato: "para tu pueblo? Siempre he sabido que Azusa es tu preferido, desde que murió mama! Te odio! Desde hoy no eres mi rey! Renuncio a ser tu hijo! Pero Jurai es mío!"

Azusa: "Calmate! No seas infantil, puedes seguir gobernado conmigo hasta que me case"

Kagato : "con quien! Con tu mujerzuela de la Tierra! Esa tal Funaho! No me hagas reír!"

Rey Hiro: "suficiente! Kagato si no te calmas llamare a los guardias!"

Kagato: "no puedes hacerme esto! Soy tu hijo! Te odio Hiro! Me voy a vengar de ustedes dos!"

-------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------

Kagato que golpea la pared del soja: "Y vengarme es lo que haré!"

En el palacio………………………

Yosho: "Kagato? Quien es?"

Asuza: "Mi hermano"

Yosho y Tenchi: "que?"

Asuza: "si, es mi hermano, supongo que era verdad"

Tenchi: "pero tu nunca hablaste de un hermano"

Yosho: "padre pero yo creí que eras el único heredero"

Asuza: "no, es una larga historia, comenzó cuando mi padre me dio el trono"

--------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------

En la luna de Jurai…………………….

Azusa que se defiende con su espada: "es suficiente! No puedes robar el libro!"

Kagato: "y porque no? Soy el rey después de todo"

Azusa: "tu no eres el rey! Eres un asesino!"

Kagato: "Solo hice lo que tenia que hacer"

Azusa: "matar a nuestro padre?"

Kagato: "ese hombre no era mi padre, era un traidor!"

Azusa que le hace un corte en la mejilla: "detente! No quiero herirte!"

Kagato: "pero que te detiene?"

Azusa: "Kagato tu eres mi hermano! Yo te quiero!"

Kagato que le hace un corte en la pierna: "Pues yo no soy tu hermano!"

Azusa: "lo siento, de verdad lo siento"

Kagato con un poco de susto: "Por que dices eso?"

En ese momento llegaron muchos guardias.

Azusa: "llévenselo y encarcélenlo en la zona oscura"

Guardia: "si señor"

Kagato: "Vas a pagar! Juro por todos los dioses del universo que vas pagar!"

-------------------------------- Fin Flash Back---------------------

Tenchi: "realmente!" vaya nunca me lo hubiese imaginado"

Yosho: "padre tu supones que tu hermano esta utilizando a Ryoko para vengarse?"

Azusa: "No lo supongo, lo se! Ese desalmado! Usando a esa pobre—un minuto!"

Tenchi: "que ocurre?"

Azusa: "esa mujer tiene poderes increíbles?"

Tenchi: "si, se pude tele trasportar, volar, levitar, crear una espada y muchas cosas mas, es increíble, porque?"

Azusa: "mi hermano una vez me invito a una aventura, teníamos unos ocho años…"

------------------------- Flash Back-----------------------

Kagato (se lo imaginan de 8 años!): "vamos a que no te atreves!"

Azusa: "espera! No seas malo, sabes que soy mas lento!"

Kagato: "no seas un bebe llorón, corre!"

Azusa: "hermano no deberíamos estar aquí!"

Kagato: "por que no? No seas cobarde!"

Azusa: "esta es la cueva de las diosas! Que pasa si se enojan!"

Kagato: "se están pudriendo aquí! No van a hacer nada!"

Azusa narra: "en esos momentos había una piedra con gemas clavadas, eran rojas y según decía eran la energía de una de esas diosas, Kagato no pudo evitar robarlas, fue nuestro secreto por años"

Kagato: "mira! No son geniales! Tendré mucho poder"

Azusa: "pero si con el poder Jurai es suficiente"

Kagato: "sabes cual es tu problema? Que te conformas con poco!"

------------------------- Fin Flash Back--------------------

Yosho: "y que tiene que ver esta historia?"

Tenchi: "esas gemas las tiene Ryoko!"

Asuza: "así es, algo me dice que Ryoko no es normal"

Yosho: "porque?"

Asuza: "Kagato estudio bio-genética"

Tenchi: "Y eso quiere decir…."

Asuza: "Kagato creo a Ryoko"

Yosho: "no puede ser!"

Tenchi: "eso quiere decir que ella no esta al lado de nadie" pobre de ella, seguro no tiene elección!

Asuza: "pero ella es una pirata Tenchi, no confíes en ella"

Tenchi: "eso lo tengo claro"

En el soja…………………….

Ryoko: "Si amo?"

Kagato: "El próximo paso ya debe ser realizado"

Ryoko: "que seria?"

Kagato: "debes matar al príncipe Tenchi"

Ryoko: "Que?"

Kagato: "lo que te dije! Hay algún problema?"

Ryoko: "no amo" no puedo matarlo! Como pude enamorarme de Tenchi! Que! Yo no estoy enamorada! Claro que si! Cállate!

Kagato: "ya andate! Y prepárate para el siguiente paso"

Ryoko con una inclinación: "si amo"

Kagato solo en su gran nave: "veremos Ryoko a quien eres mas leal, a mi o a tu corazón"

Continuara………………………..

N/a: Como esta? Por favor dejen rewies.


	4. mi corazón

**_Amor Prohibido_**

Capitulo 3: "Mi corazón"

Tenchi: pobre Ryoko, yo sabia que sus ataques hacia a mi eran débiles pero no creí que fuera por defenderme

Tenchi vago por los jardines del palacio hasta que llago a una banca.

Tenchi: Algo me dice que debo ayudar a Ryoko, además es tan bonita. Que! Tenchi eres un hombre casado! A la fuerza. Pero Ayeka te ama!. Lo se pero Ryoko es una mujer tan atractiva. Suficiente! Pero si solamente dije que es bonita. Pero sientes algo más!. Si talvez algo de atracción

Tenchi no podía creer lo que el mismo decía, Ryoko era su enemiga, no, ella era solo una victima de ese tal Kagato, el debía ayudarla, si eso era.

En el Soja…………………

Ryoko: Nunca he amado a nadie, como voy a matarlo, no puedo, necesito prevenirlo, debo salvarlo

Kagato: "Ryoko!"

Ryoko: "si amo"

Kagato: "hora de matanza"

Ryoko nerviosa: "a quien?"

Kagato: a ese que te robo el corazón "al príncipe, por supuesto"

Ryoko: "si señor"

En el palacio…………………

Ayeka que se sienta al lado de Tenchi: "que pasa?"

Tenchi: "Esa pobre mujer inocente!"

Ayeka: "Es solo una asesina"

Tenchi: "Ayeka!"

Ayeka: "pero destruyo nuestra noche de bodas! Además como estas ocupado no hemos podido terminar"

Tenchi: "Ayeka perdóname por todo" perdón por sentir esto hacia otra mujer

Ayeka: "yo se que todo se va a arreglar"

Tenchi: "lose"

En Ryo-hoki…………….

Ryoko: "Ryo-hoki dime que puedo hacer, necesito salvarlo!" Que puedo hacer, necesito salvarlo, pero como… necesito un plan!

En Jurai...

Azusa: "Tenchi ella llegara pronto, necesitas prepararte"

Tenchi: "si, pero que pasa si planea matarme"

Azusa: "no lo creo eso seria muy drástico"

Yosho: "Pero debes prepararte"

Tenchi: "si abuelo"

En los jardines……

Nobuyuki: "hijo, necesitamos hablar"

Tenchi: "de que seria padre"

Nobuyuki: "bueno, tu sabes, la pobre de Ayeka esta muy triste, ustedes necesitan su noche de bodas"

Tenchi: "padre, hay dos problemas"

Nobuyuki: "que seria hijo"

Tenchi: "bueno lo que ocurre es que con esto de entrenar no hay tiempo"

Nobuyuki: "y lo otro"

Tenchi algo nervioso: "bueno lo que pasa es que… bueno yo… yo siento que-"

Nobuyuki: "no! Eres gay! Noooooooo…"

Tenchi con una gota de sudor: "no! Lo que pasa es que… es que hay otra"

Nobuyuki: "que?"

Tenchi: "estoy sintiendo cosas hacia otra mujer"

Nobuyuki:"Tenchi o puede, esto es serio, quien?"

Tenchi: "lo siento, no lo puedo decir"

Nobuyuki: "pero ella lo sabe"

Tenchi: "no"

Nobuyuki: "hijo vas a tener que alejarte de esa mujer"

Tenchi: "no lose" como voy a poder! Es Ryoko!"

Nobuyuki: "piensalo bien, tiene tomar cuido de Jurai"

Tenchi: "gracias padre"

Tenchi pensó en Ryoko, no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su cara, ella era muy bonita pero parecía algo áspera.

En Ryo-hoki…….

Ryoko: "perece algo sencillo, es un plan algo tonto pero lo tengo que intentar"

Ryoko llego a Jurai, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

Tenchi se preparo para el ataque. Ryoko lo pulso y el se defendió.

Llegaron a el jardín (como siempre XD!) Y ella lo tiro al piso y se subio encima (no piensen nada los pervertido!)

Ryoko: "mucho gusto de verte Tenchi"

Tenchi: "Ryoko por favor no me hagas daño"

Ryoko: "tengo que matarte"

Tenchi: "que! No por favor!" sabia que no confiar en ella

Ryoko: "Tenchi de verdad piensas que te voy a matar?"

Tenchi: "bueno yo..."

Ryoko: "no podría matarte porque te amo" lo dije!

Tenchi rojo: "que!"

Ryoko: "Tenchi tienes que correr, Kagato quiere que te mate, por eso debes cuidarte de mi, él puede controlar mi mente y puede hacer que te mate, ahora corre"

Tenchi: "Ryoko no te puedo dejar con él, debo ayudarte"

Ryoko: "no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien"

Tenchi con una sonrisa: "gracias" después de todo no fue tan malo

Ryoko dejo ir a Tenchi y comenzó a hacerse cortes en la cara y en el cuerpo, así Kagato pensaría que ella lucho mucho y no pudo. Lo que no sabía era que Kagato la había estado mirando.

Kagato: "así que me has traicionado, vas a recibir un castigo muy grande"

En el palacio……….

Yosho: "así que ella te salvo"

Tenchi: "si, ella esta de nuestro lado"

Azusa: "no te confíes, puede ser una trampa"

Tenchi: "parecía sincera" yo se que ella dice la verdad, después de todo dijo k me amaba

Ayeka que entra a la sala (donde ha estado en todo el capitulo?): "Tenchi no seas tan confiado, esa demonio es muy despiadada"

Tenchi: "Ayeka ella no es un demonio!"

Ayeka: "hablas como si la conocieras! Y que conmigo! Me has dejado sola! Soy tu esposa y merezco respeto!" Yo se que ella le dijo algo mas!

Yosho: "Ayeka tiene razón, deberían salir"

Ayeka: "si! Una cita! Será perfecto!"

Tenchi: "esta bien" grande! Ahora no podré pensar, además no quiero acostarme con ella!

Azusa: "Entonces ahora que todos son felices a cenar"

Lo que todos no sabían era que Kagato estaba en el cuarto.

Kagato: "talvez después de todo me van a servir estos sentimiento de Ryoko, jejejej (risa diabólica)"

Continuara…………………

N/a : creo que esta muy bien, aunque falta un poco para el desenlace, sigan leyendo!


	5. Los celos matan

**_Amor Prohibido_**

Capitulo 4: "Los celos matan"

En el soja……………

Kagato: "ya que el príncipe es tan fuerte, tendremos que cambiar el plan"

Ryoko: "si señor, que seria?" Bien! Te salvare Tenchi querido!"

Kagato: "necesito que vigiles al príncipe día y noche, desde hoy"

Ryoko desconcertada: "para que seria señor?"

Kagato: "me estas cuestionando?"

Ryoko: "no señor!"

Kagato: "eso esta mejor, recuerda que no te debe ver ni el ni la princesa"

Ryoko: "si señor, eso seria todo?"

Kagato: "aun no te he dicho tu destinacion"

Ryoko: "el palacio supongo"

Kagato con sonrisa malvada: "nunca supongas querida Ryoko, va a salir con su esposa"

Ryoko: "porque Tenchi querría salir con Ayeka"

Kagato: "que dijiste?"

Ryoko asustada: "nada!"

Kagato: "bueno te oí, y es natural que si se aman salgan juntos"

Ryoko: "no se aman!" ho No! Kagato me va a matar!

Kagato: "no? Porque estas tan segura?"

Ryoko nerviosa: "yo… yo… pensé que Tenchi… el y ella… no… señor me puedo retirar?"

Kagato: "mmm…. No lo se no parece apropiado"

Ryoko: "que cosa?"

Kagato: "los sentimiento, son incorrectos, los sentimientos demuestran debilidad y te hacen vulnerable"

Ryoko: "yo… no lo creo"

Kagato: "tu eres nadie para creer, eres una maquina sin sentimientos, no vales nada, eres mi creación, yo te di la vida y te la puedo quitar"

Ryoko: "por supuesto señor"

Kagato: "el día en que conozcas los sentimientos tu vida va a ser lo peor"

Ryoko: "porque?"

Kagato: "eso a ti no importa, después de todo no los tienes, ahora largate, ve a vigilara al príncipe"

Ryoko con una inclinación: "si señor" cada día se vuelve mas loco! Necesito detenerlo antes de que haga algo incorrecto!

En la ciudad de Jurai……..

Ayeka: "ho Tenchi! Esto es maravilloso, tu y yo al fin solos!"

Tenchi que finge una sonrisa: "claro que es perfecto Ayeka" Odio esta situación!

Ayeka: "que tal si vamos a un restorán, vi uno muy elegante cerca de la plaza"

Tenchi: "de acuerdo"

Tenchi llevo a Ayeka a ese restorán, pronto comían una deliciosa comida típica de Jurai (no me pregunten que cosa porque no tengo ni idea que se come en Jurai!)

Ayeka: "Tenchi no es maravilloso"

Tenchi: "si, es una comida excelente"

Ayeka: "eso no! Nosotros! Juntos al fin, como hemos estado destinados"

Tenchi: "a que te refieres con destinados?"

Ayeka: "desde que nací fui hecha para ti, fui criada para ser una gran esposa"

Tenchi: "pero no crees que es cruel que nos obligen a casarnos, no deberías buscar el verdadero amor?"

Ayeka: "no seas ridículo, tu eres mi verdadero amor! Jejejeje tontito"

Tenchi: "porque lo dices?"

Ayeka: "cualquier mujer se enamoraría de ti al instante, eres tan bello y dulce"

Tenchi que se ruboriza: "mu… muchas gracias"

En esos momentos Ryoko se había tele transportado al restorán y vio que Tenchi y Ayeka hablaban, luego Tenchi se había ruborizado y ahora…

Ayeka que se acerca a Tenchi lentamente: "Y sabes que mas, yo me muero por ti, Tenchi te necesito"

Tenchi que se pone mas rojo: "Ayeka yo… me halagas pero no pienso que—"

Ayeka le dio un beso, Tenchi no sabia que hacer y respondió a sus impulsos de hombre.

Ryoko no podía creer lo que sus ojos dorados y hermosos veían, el hombre que le enseño lo que era el amor estaba besando a esa mujer, a esa perra!

Ryoko con lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos: no puede ser! El no la esta besando! "noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Tenchi reconoció esa voz y miro a la dirección de donde venia, no podía ser Ryoko, se lo rogaba la cielo.

Ryoko que se acerca a ellos furiosa: "que crees que haces Tenchi!"

Tenchi que se para rápidamente: "Nada! Lo juro!"

Ayeka: "Tenchi que esta pasando"

Ryoko: "tu! Perra! Que crees que haces besándolo!"

Ayeka: "eres tu demonio! El es mi esposo"

Ryoko: "pero ustedes no se aman!"

Ayeka: "claro que nos amamos! Con todo nuestro corazón"

Tenchi: "no hablen de mi como si no estuviera!"

Ayeka y Ryoko: "tu te callas, esto lo resolveremos nosotras!"

Tenchi: "como sea" que esta pasando aquí!

Ryoko furiosa: "Me las vas a pagar princesa Ayeka!"

Encargado del local: "Necesito que las señoritas se calmen"

Ayeka: "yo estoy muy calmada! Esta mujerzuela es la histérica!"

Ryoko: "MUJERZUELA! QUIEN TE CREES!"

Ayeka: "SOY LA PRINCESA CORONADA DE JURAI, EXIJO RESPETO DE TI, DEMONIO!"

Ryoko: "VAMOS A VER SI PUEDES CON ESTO!" veamos si la princesita se salva de mis ataques

Ryoko le lanzo una bola de energía muy potente que destruyo la mitad del restaurante.

Ryoko: "crees poder conmigo?"

Ayeka: "claro que si, Señor encargado llame al ejercito Jurai, tenemos a la criminal mas buscada"

Ryoko: "que? No puedes jugar tan sucio!"

Ayeka: "claro que si, cuanto se demoraran en llegar?"

Ryoko que se inclina en forma de desprecio: "nos veremos pronto princesa, eso va para ti tamben mi Tenchi"

Y con eso desapareció.

Ayeka: "huy! Esa mujer! Además que quiso decir con: Mi Tenchi?"

Tenchi nervioso: "no lose" eso estuvo cerca

En el Soja………………..

Kagato: "Que parte de "que no te vean" no entiendes?"

Ryoko: "señor lo que ocurre es que… bueno la princesa… ella… er… lo lamento"

Kagato: "ahora nos han descubierto! Cada día cometes más errores! Talvez deba eliminarte"

Ryoko asustada: "no! Por favor déme otra oportunidad! Se lo suplico, no volverá a ocurrir, lo juro"

Kagato con una sonrisa oscura: "tomate un descaso, luego arreglaremos las cosas"

Ryoko con una inclinación: "si señor, muchas gracias no lo defraudare" viejo loco! Necesito salir de aquí

Y con eso desapareció a quien sabe donde.

Kagato: "mas le vale que esos celos aumenten, así podré eliminar a la princesa. Mi pobre Ryoko, si solo supieras en lo que te has metido, el amor, el veneno mas peligroso de todos, y el mas mortal, y pensar que alguna vez también me enveneno"

En Jurai…………………….

Tenchi: Ryoko… me pregunto que será de ella, porque se altero tanto? Quiera hablar con ella "lo lamento Ryoko pero no te correspondo"

Tenchi comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio.

Ryoko que sale de las sombras: "si ese es el caso… pagaras Tenchi Masaki"

Continuara……………………………………..

N/A: como esta? Espero que les allá gustado, la verdad es que por ahora este fic esta dando un giro inesperado, pero luego volverá a la normalidad.


	6. Te quiero Matar

**_Amor Prohibido_**

Capitulo 5: "Te quiero… Matar"

En el Soja……………..

Kagato: "Ryoko!"

Ryoko que tiene lagrimas en sus mejillas: "si señor?"

Kagato que la mira lentamente: "Que te pasa?"

Ryoko que se limpia las lagrimas: "A mi? Nada! Es que estaba pelando cebollas"

Kagato con una gota de sudor: "Que excusa tonta es esa! A mi no me gustan las cebollas!"

Ryoko con una gata de sudor enorme: "son para Ryo-hoki"

Kagato: "ho muy bien"

Ryoko relevada: "que desea señor"

Kagato: "necesito que averigües todo sobre la vida de Tenchi Masaki Jurai"

Ryoko: "Dónde?"

Kagato: "ese es tu trabajo! Para eso te pago"

Ryoko: "usted no me paga!"

Kagato con un suspiro revelador: "que bueno, ahora a trabajar!" creo que soy muy blando con ella

En Jurai…………

Ryoko caminaba por las calles de Jurai hasta que vio una biblioteca. (Se han preguntado porque nadie la reconoce?)

Ryoko: "Veamos que debo hacer… creo que debo ir a informaciones"

Encargada: "necesita algo señorita?"

Ryoko: "Dónde se encuentra la información de la familia Jurai?"

Encargada: "para que?"

Ryoko nerviosa: "Para un trabajo de la escuela"

Encargad: "ho muy bien, pasillo tres a la derecha"

Ryoko con un suspiro: "bien, gracias"

Encargada: "espere"

Ryoko que gira: "Si?"

Encargada: "nada, es que me parecía conocida" si es la espacio pirata!

Ryoko: "ho bien"

Ryoko camino lentamente hasta la sección Jurai.

Ryoko: "vamos a ver… Ayeka… Misaki… Yosho… Azusa… Funaho… Rey Hiro?"

Ryoko tomo ese libro que cogió su atención, era un libro muy viejo con llave, pero para ella no era obstáculo, lo abrió lentamente.

Ryoko: "Rey Hiro… bla bla bla bla… murió asesinado por su hijo mayor del cual no hay información… bla bla bla… se encontró un escrito que aparentemente es escrito por su asesino, firmados por el nombre de... Kagato.

Ryoko: "acaso Kagato es…"

Ryoko no pudo terminar la frase pero sentía un escalofrió por su espalda, al parecer la familia Jurai estaba en muchos problemas.

En Jurai……….

Ayeka: "Tenchi, te puedo preguntar algo?"

Tenchi: "Sí"

Ayeka: "tu me amas?"

Tenchi nervioso: "es que no sabría que decir, siento mucho cariño hacia ti pero nose si eso es amor"

Ayeka con un suspiro: "ha, yo quiero que sepas que te amo mucho, con todo el corazón"

Tenchi con una media sonrisa: "gracias, nunca me habían dicho eso" que! Claro que si, no recuerdas, he? Ryoko! Ha! Pobrecita, ella aun espera por ti!

Ayeka que se ruboriza: "de nada"

En la biblioteca………….

Ryoko: "si es lo que pienso, quiere decir que Kagato …"

Protector : "espacio pirata Ryoko, quedas bajo arresto"

Ryoko se da vuelta abruptamente: "Que! Claro que no!"

Ryoko le lanzo una ráfaga potente, pero llegaron más guardias. Ryoko tomo el libro de Tenchi y se fue a Ryo-hoki.

Protector: "demonios! De nuevo se escapo"

En Ryo-hoki…

Ryoko: "vamos a ver… Tenchi Masaki… 21 años… nacido en el planeta tierra… su madre murió cuando él tenia 6 años… actualmente vive en Jurai con su familia y esposa… huy! Esa bruja!" esa idiota perra! Me las va a pagar caro!

Ryo-hoki: "miau…"

Ryoko: "que pasa?"

Ryo-hoki: "miya miau… mau miyaa…"

Ryoko: "dile que ya voy" ¨que quiere ahora!

En el Soja…

Ryoko sé tele transporto a la nave y vio a Kagato tocando su piano.

Kagato que deja de tocar y mira a Ryoko: "Que averiguaste?"

Ryoko: "solo lo que ya sabíamos"

Kagato: "Dónde buscaste?"

Ryoko: "en la biblioteca"

Kagato con una enorme gota de sudor: "Pero necesitamos información! Debes seguirlo y averiguar! Que te pasa? Ahora eres ineficiente y débil, acaso no entrenas? Seguramente tienes algo en la mente, que es?"

Ryoko: "no es nada señor, es que estoy un poco preocupada"

Kagato: "no tienes de que preocuparte, nada te incumbe"

Ryoko con una inclinación: "perdón señor, no es nada, estoy un poco… nada"

Kagato: "bueno ahora tienes una nueva misión"

Ryoko que se para de golpe: "que?" no! Ahora si que tengo que matarlo!

Kagato: "tu próxima misión es una cosa muy importante, debes tener mucho cuidado y hacerlo bien"

Ryoko que frunce el ceño: "si señor, que seria?"

Kagato: "necesito que le quites la virginidad a Tenchi"

Ryoko roja como tomate: "QUE?"

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cara ardía.

Kagato: "bueno queremos que la realeza sufra y eso incluye al príncipe Tenchi, así que es necesario que pierda eso tan preciado y que la princesa sufra"

Ryoko aun roja: "yo… yo… yo…emmm… el… pienso… necesito…"

Kagato: "que te pasa?"

Ryoko que se recupera: "Señor no cree que es muy cruel?"

Kagato: "claro que es cruel, esa es la idea, que sufra con alguien que no ama"

Ryoko un poco triste: "sí señor, pero yo…"

Kagato: "puedes violarlo, o drogarlo, tomate un tiempo pero no mucho, que sufra"

Ryoko con un suspiro: "si señor"

Kagato: "ahora puedes irte"

Ryoko: "Sí señor"

En Jurai…

Ryoko: "a ver que tal; Tenchi, sabes? Kagato dice que te viole, que tal si lo hago rápido? Yo también soy virgen y va ha saber si lo hago o no, o sino me va a castigar y no quiero eso, además yo—"

Tenchi: "realmente? Y porque me lo dices?"

Ryoko que salta del susto: "haaa! Tenchi! Que haces aquí? Yo- bueno si es cierto"

Tenchi: "Ryoko no creo que sea necesario hacerlo"

Ryoko: "claro que no! Sabes, creo que te voy a matar! Si! Así me eliminare este dolor que me causas, Que te pasa! Creí que me amabas!"

Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tenchi la miraba expectante, sin saber que decir, su corazón latía mucho y no sabia que sentimiento era.

Tenchi: "Ryoko yo no te puedo amar, es incorrecto y no te conozco"

Ryoko: "no digas nada! No me importa! Te voy a violar y luego te voy a matar! Jajajaja! Pagaras!"

Tenchi: "Ryoko, estas bien?"

Ryoko: " claro que no! Te necesito, necesito alguien que me libere de Kagato, y tu no quieres, no lo entiendes! Te necesito, necesito que me amen y me enseñen a ser una persona normal"

Tenchi que ya no resiste: "que no ves que yo también te necesito, Kagato me quiere matar y tú eres la única que me puede salvar, necesito que me ayudes"

Ryoko: "Tenchi, no se, es que si Kagato se entera me va a destruir"

Tenchi con una sonrisa: "Pero si lo hacemos juntos todo va a salir bien, trato?"

Ryoko con una gran sonrisa: "Por supuesto!"

En el soja…

Kagato: "y averiguaste algo?"

Ryoko: "no señor, pero tengo una idea para conseguir información"

Kagato: " espero que funcione! Creo que ahora seré más estricto, ahora me voy a relajar, después te voy a dar las nuevas instrucciones"

Ryoko con una inclinación: "Sí señor"

En el palacio...

Tenchi: "Ryoko, necesito que averigües todo el plan de Kagato"

Ryoko: "pero como?"

Tenchi: "debes decirle que me vas a raptar para... tu sabes, entonces él tendrá que contarte el resto"

Ryoko nerviosa: "Y eso de que serviría?"

Tenchi: "para conocer sus próximos movimientos, esto tiene solo una solución"

Ryoko confundida: "Y cual seria?"

Tenchi: "tienes que matarlo"

Ryoko muy confundida:"Que? Te volviste loco!"

Tenchi: "no lo ves? Tu tienes una energía increíble, estoy seguro que tu energía lo supera, necesitas aprender otra técnica de batalla, Kagato es un Jurai de la familia Real, y conoces tus movimientos, pero si aprendes otra técnica no sabrá que hacer"

Ryoko entendiendo la situación: "Pero de donde voy a aprender una nueva técnica de batalla?"

Tenchi: "fácil, yo sé técnicas de la tierra, tengo un estilo diferente al Jurai y tenemos esa ventaja"

Ryoko: "me parece muy bien tu idea, cuando nos reuniremos a practicar?"

Tenchi: "todos las tardes de 9 a 10 PM"

Ryoko: "me parece bien"

Tenchi: "nos vemos"

Ryoko: "Sí, claro... er... una cosa mas"

Tenchi: "si?"

Ryoko: "lamento haber querido matarte... eres muy especial para mí"

Tenchi: "realmente?"

Ryoko sinceramente: "por supuesto, sin ti seguiría encadenada a Kagato por el resto de mi vida, me mostraste que hay una vida normal, que vale la pena vivir por tantas cosas, eso incluye al... al amor" te amo tanto Tenchi, gracias por todo

Tenchi: "gracias a ti por mostrarme que no hay que juzgar sin conocer, y que la vida es una aventura"

Ryoko: "cuídate"

Y así Ryoko desapareció en la tranquilidad de la noche, dejando a Tenchi pensando sobre ella, conocerla mas seria todo un honor.

Continuara...

N/A: La ultima parte del capitulo la hice hace muy poco, y espero que les haya gustado, sigan leyendo, se acerca el final….

Gracias por su apoyo... dejen Reviews! Msa!


	7. solo una semana parte A

**_Amor Prohibido_**

Capitulo 6: "Una semana es suficiente" (Parte A) 

En el Soja...

Ryoko estaba descansado en algún lugar del Soja, sus pensamientos estabas alrededor de Tenchi, se preguntaba porque se enamoro tan rápidamente, aunque ya tenia la respuesta, ella era primeriza en el amor y Tenchi había sido muy amable con ella, y sabia que en esta semana debía aprovechar y ganarse su corazón.

Ryoko: ojala Tenchi vea mi lado bueno y se de cuenta de que mis sentimientos son reales

Ryoko suspiro y cerró los ojos, debía concentrarse en matar al bastado de Kagato y eso haría.

En Jurai...

Tenchi también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque estos eran más serios, su imperio estaba en peligro y él junto a Ryoko lo salvarían, después de ese ultimo pensamiento su mente se concentro en Ryoko, ella era una belleza, un cuerpo estructural que Ayeka no poseía y una sonrisa encantadora, pero no la conocía lo suficiente, al contrario, no la conocía nada, solo sabia que era presa de un demente y eso, esperaba conocerla mejor en esta semana.

Tenchi: "bueno, ya debe estar por llegar"

Y como si sus palabras fueran un conjuro, apareció Ryoko junto a Ryo-hoki.

Ryoko feliz: "Tenchi! ¿Cómo estas?"

Tenchi con una sonrisa sincera: "bien, estaba esperándote"

Ryoko: "si, es que tuve que inventarle algo a Kagato"

Tenchi: "bueno, lo primero que vas a aprender serán técnicas cortas"

Ryoko: "muy bien" esto es muy emocionante, sola con Tenchi! No puedo estar más feliz, lo juro

Y así transcurrió la tarde, Tenchi le enseño a Ryoko muchas técnicas formidables que de seguro la ayudarían a derrotar a Kagato, También le enseño un montón de cosas mas por que, gracias a sus energías, Ryoko era muy hábil y rápida.

Tenchi: "vaya, fue un buen día, de aquí a una semana, tendrás dominada la técnica para derrotarlo"

Ryoko con un suspiro cansado: "si, es cierto, pero después de eso que va a pasar?"

Tenchi: "Necesitamos una carnada que le demuestre que haz avanzado, tuve una idea"

Ryoko: "si?"

Tenchi: "voy a fingir frente a todos que ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer" (la violación jejeje)

Ryoko: "pero Ayeka te va a matar"

Tenchi: "eso es lo que quiere el, les voy a decir esta misma noche y Kagato creerá que ya lo hiciste y luego te preparas para el próximo paso"

Ryoko: "OH, ya veo, bueno, en ese caso se lo diré"

Tenchi: "muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana a la misma hora"

Ryoko sonriente: "muy bien "

En el Soja...

Kagato ya estaba comenzando a enfurecerse, Ryoko no había dado señal en toda la tarde y ya era de noche, hasta que un sonido cogió su atención, era Ryo-hoki.

Ryoko que aparece en la nave: "señor"

Kagato molesto: "donde habías estado?"

Ryoko nerviosa: "Señor yo..."

Kagato: "DONDE?"

Ryoko con una inclinación en su cabeza: "cumplí su misión"

Kagato sorprendido: "QUE?"

Ryoko: "ya estuve físicamente con el príncipe Tenchi"

Kagato: "maravilloso, mañana voy a ir a espiar el palacio, por si mientes"

Ryoko: "le aseguro señor que encontrara lo que desea" ja, ahora todo marcha según el plan

Kagato: "bien, si es así, debes continuar con el plan"

Ryoko: "si señor"

Kagato: "estuve meditando y me di cuenta de un error que casi cometo"

Ryoko preocupada: "que ocurrió?"

Kagato: "bueno, como primer príncipe de la corono de Jurai, tengo que tomar el trono"

Ryoko con los ojos anchos: "QUE!"

Kagato: "yo mate al Rey Hiro, supongo que has oído de el?"

Ryoko: "..."

Kagato: "en fin, el dijo que enloquecí y me quito de la sucesión y se la dio a mi hermano, el Rey Azuza, y este se lo va a entregar a su bisnieto, pero no si lo impido, yo mate a Hiro por la corona, pero con Azuza será diferente, quiero que sufra como yo, lo dejare donde el me dejo a mi y pagara caro, muy caro"

Ryoko sin palabras: "es cierto?"

Kagato: "por supuesto que si, debes raptar a Azusa y dejarlo inconciente, con esta inyección estará inconciente por meses"

Kagato le pasó la jeringa a Ryoko mientras esta no podía creer lo que oía, no era posible, este sujeto estaba enfermo, pero ella debía seguir sus órdenes o los descubrirían.

Ryoko: "si señor, mañana mismo lo inyectare"

Kagato: " deja el cuerpo hay, hasta que no tenga el antídoto, no lo traigas"

Ryoko confusa: "para que quiere hacer un antídoto?"

Kagato: "esto tiene que avanzar rápidamente, con el antídoto lo despertare después para que sufra, como yo"

Ryoko ya cansada: "esta bien señor, ahora me retiro"

Y con eso desapareció, dejando a Kagato pensativo, todo marchaba bien, según el.

En algún lugar en el espacio...

Ryoko: "escuchaste Ryo-hoki? Ahora que tengo el siguiente paso solo tengo que informarle a Tenchi lo que va a ocurrir y seguir entrenando.

Pero no lo puedo inyectar, si lo hago, el plan no va a funcionar y Tenchi se va a decepcionar de mi, tengo que pensar en algo y rápido."

Ryo-hoki: "miow..."

Ryoko comenzó a ruborizarse: "Ryo-hoki! Obviamente siento algo por Tenchi, es tan especial, el me trata como una persona normal y siempre me hace sonreír, yo creo que es amor, por que nunca antes me sentí así"

Ryo-hoki: ""miauw..."

Ryoko: "yo también espero que él se sienta igual"

En Jurai...

Tenchi nunca antes había tenido las manos tan sudorosas como en este momento. Podía sentir como latía su corazón a 10.000 por hora y como sus nervios se lo devoraban, pero era hora de ser valiente y decir la verdad"

Tenchi comenzó a aclarar su garganta: "ahem... necesito la atención de todos, familia"

Azusa: "que ocurre Tenchi?"

Tenchi: "la pirata Ryoko volvió a atacar en el palacio" OH Dios! No lo puedo decir!

Ayeka: "esa mujer! Y que hizo?"

Tenchi trago saliva: "ella... ella... ella me quito algo"

Ayeka: "Puedes ser mas claro!"

Tenchi: "Ryoko me violo!"

Las caras de todos estaban en blanco, todos estaban en estado de shock y nadie podía mover un músculo.

Ayeka fue la primera en romper el silencio: "que?"

Azuza: "Tenchi, como es posible, no lo creo"

Nobuyuki: "hijo, es obvio que no pusiste mucha resistencia, después de todo, la espacio pirata es muy atractiva"

Ayeka: "señor Nobuyuki, Tenchi puso toda la resistencia posible, no es cierto?"

Tenchi muy nervioso: "por supuesto que si, que Ryoko tenga una gran figura no significa nada"

Ayeka furiosa: "que?"

Tenchi: "Ayeka, lo siento mucho pero ya paso y no hay nada que se pueda hacer"

Ayeka: "entiendo, ojala lo hallas disfrutado"

Ayeka salio furiosa de la habitación, no podía entender que Tenchi se lo halla tomado tan bien, hasta parece feliz, talvez... no, no podía ser posible, talvez Tenchi sentía algo por la pirata y no fue realmente violado.

Ayeka: "si ese es el caso, pagaras maldita mujer, por arruinar mi vida!"

En el Soja...

Kagato: "Ryoko, esta mañana fui a comprobar lo que me dijiste, y es cierto, te felicito, bien hecho"

Ryoko: "muchas gracias señor, y ahora el siguiente paso"

Kagato: "muy bien, aquí tienes la inyección y ahora lárgate"

Ryoko: "muy bien señor"

En los jardines de Jurai...

Tenchi: "Ayeka me quiere matar!"

Ryoko: "jajaja, no la culpo, pero se lo merece"

Tenchi: "ella cree que fue voluntario y cuando sepa que es mentira la cosa va a empeorar"

Ryoko: "pero tienes dos opciones, la primera es no decirle la verdad"

Tenchi: "no me sentiría bien, cual es la segunda?"

Ryoko se puso de pie: "que se haga verdad"

Tenchi muy nervioso y sonrojado: "te refieres a... tu sabes, a que nosotros... tu y yo...mpf"

Las palabras de Tenchi fueron cortadas por los labios de Ryoko que estaban sobre los de él, en ese momento, Tenchi sentía como lo fuertes brazos de Ryoko lo sostenían y lentamente se fue perdiendo en el beso, lentamente fue dándole acceso a su lengua, mientras comenzaba a perder el control. Pronto, los dos gozaban de un beso apasionado hasta que Ryoko se separo.

Ryoko: "Me refiero a que hagamos que esa mentira sea verdad, tu sabes como, no tengo que especificar o si?"

Tenchi negó con la cabeza.

Ryoko: "bien pero eso puede ser después, ahora hay trabajo que hacer"

Tenchi sonrojado: "heee... si, el entrenamiento... sigamos"

La tarde transcurrió sin acontecimientos extraños. Tenchi y Ryoko entrenaron sin parar hasta que comenzó a caer la noche.

Ryoko: "Fue un buen entrenamiento, pero ahora la fase dos del plan de Kagato"

Tenchi: "Que podemos hacer?"

Ryoko: "Anoche estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor será que mañana finjamos un encuentro entre ambos, naturalmente tu ganarías y yo tendría que postergar el plan"

Tenchi pensativo: "me parece una buena idea... pero que vas a hacer después?"

Ryoko: "yo me las arreglo, no seria la primera vez que Kagato me castiga"

El silencio se apodero del momento, Tenchi miro en los profundos ojos de Ryoko,

Ese color dorado que no podía dejar de ser admirado, en esa luz radiante, pero después su mirada bajo, a esos labios intensos, perfectos, que pedían a gritos ser besados.

Tenchi, en este momento, no podía olvidar ese beso que se había dado con Ryoko en la tarde, sus labios ardían por repetir esa sensación, y su cuerpo lo anhelaba.

Tenchi comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Ryoko, la cual solo tenia una mirada de duda en su cara.

Ryoko susurrando: "Tenchi..."

Las palabras murieron en sus labios pues Tenchi la había besado.

Sus pensamientos estaban distorsionados y desordenados, y sentía como si hubiera una tormenta en su cabeza y no era capaz de reaccionar.

De repente sintió como la lengua de Tenchi pedía el acceso a su boca, y Ryoko, obviamente, no perdería su oportunidad, así dándole la entrada.

Pero la situación comenzó a salirse de control y el calor se apodero.

Tenchi sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el calor (no voy a especificar)

Y Ryoko también.

Tenchi sentía a donde iba esta situación pero su conciencia le dijo que se detuviera.

Continuara...

N/A Finalmente! He terminado después de cómo unos 2 meses sin actualizar...

Lamento la espera, y ojala les guste.

La verdad es que este beso no estaba planeado para este capitulo, pero no pude esperar así que decidí escribirlo. Y creo que a través de todo el fic fue lo que mejor quedo narrado.

Gracias por su apoyo a todos los que han llegado hasta acá y no olviden pulsar acá abajo y dejarme un review

(Y pasen a leer alguno de mis otros fics, su apoyo es fundamental para mi)


	8. Solo una semana parte B

**Amor Prohibido. **

Capitulo 7: "Una semana es suficiente (parte B)"

Kagato bebía una copa de vino sentado en su trono mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos mas recientes de su vida, al parecer todo iba bien y solo quedaban pocos pasos para la dominación total, finalmente todo lo que le habían quitado volvería a él.

Kagato tomo un trago y suspiro, cuando usurpara el trono enviaría a toda la familia real a la dimensión oscura, y después le quitaría la gema a Ryoko y la mataría. Nada podía salir mal porque según sus cálculos, Ryoko en unos tres días mas tendría drogado al Rey y después todo seguiría su trayectoria.

Lamentablemente Kagato no estaba enterado de la Asociación entre Tenchi y Ryoko; y eso le costaría caro pero muy caro.

En el jardín del palacio...

Ryoko empujo suavemente a Tenchi y lo miro con una sonrisa apologética.

Ryoko: "Tenchi creo que es mejor que lo dejemos así, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepentirás, prepárate porque mañana es nuestra lucha, cuídate, adiós" adiós Mi Tenchi

Tenchi suspirando: "Adiós Ryoko... " Ohh Dios!! Estuve a punto de... Bueno no estoy seguro de que pero sentí algo tan extraño, como que me ardía el corazón, bueno no solo el corazón... voy a tener un dolor de cabeza si sigo pensando

Tenchi se paro de sus inestables pies y camino lentamente hacia el palacio, era mejor prepararse ya que mañana seria un largo día.

En Ryo-hoki...

Ryoko radiante: "... Y nos dimos 2 besos tan apasionados Ryo-hoki, soy tan feliz, creo que finalmente Tenchi se da cuenta de cuanto lo... Lo amo!! Si, lo amo, y espero que el también se enamore de mi, no de esa princesa pútrida que no merece su amor"

Ryoko se calmo un rato y pensó largo tiempo en Tenchi. Mañana tendría que luchar con él e incluso dañarlo, pero ella confiaba en su plan y sabia que todo saldría perfecto.

Ryoko: "Tenchi pongo toda mi confianza en ti, no me falles"

Ryo-hoki llego al terminal del Soja así que aterrizo lentamente.

Ryoko se tele transporto donde Kagato, pero no vio a nadie en la habitación.

Ryoko susurrando a Ryo-hoki: "Donde estará ese mal nacido?"

De repente sintió una risa detrás de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces se volteo.

Kagato: "Bien querida Ryoko, es hora de entrenar"

Kagato se lanzo hacia Ryoko, la cual casi no tuvo tiempo de llamar su espada de luz.

Ryoko se defendió con la espada y golpeo a Kagato con un pie. Kagato soltó un rugido y le hizo un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo, en esto Ryoko se tele transporto detrás de él y cargo con su espada, lamentablemente Kagato predijo su movimiento y bloqueo su ataque.

Ryoko gimió furiosa y comenzó a atacarlo directamente con su espada de luz.

Luego giro y lo boto al piso con una pierna, tomo la espada con ambas manos y se disponía a atacarlo directo en el corazón, pero Kagato nuevamente fue más rápido y la ataco en la pierna con su espada botándola al piso, luego se paro y sacudió sus ropas.

Kagato: "se nota que has entrenado, pero no es suficiente pequeña insignificancia. Yo te recomendaría entrenar más, cualquier día te podrían tomar por sorpresa"

Y sin mirarla se retiro de la habitación.

Ryoko se poyo contra la pared y suspiro larga y pesadamente, su oportunidad de matarlo estuvo así de cerca, pero fallo.

Ryoko cansada: "ojala Tenchi tenga mas suerte que yo"

Y con un último suspiro se preparo para descansar, después de todo necesitaría muchas energías para mañana.

En Jurai...

Tenchi se sentía tan agobiado, su vida solía ser tan perfecta, con un padre y una madre que lo amaban y lo cuidaban ante todo mal, pero el tiempo fue cruel y comenzó a torturarlo desde la infancia; lo primero fue la muerte de su madre, y después los problemas comenzaron a llegar solos, hasta el día de hoy en que de la forma mas extraña termino involucrado con la espacio pirata Ryoko, una mujer que además de bella era peligrosa. Aunque al principio le tuvo miedo, ahora era un sentimiento totalmente diferente; diferente y peligroso. El amor era un sentimiento extraño a Tenchi, la verdad era que jamás había amado a alguien claro que amaba a Ayeka pero era el amor que uno puede sentir hacia una hermana no hacia una mujer.

El problema era que hace unas pocas semanas comenzó a sentir algo intenso por Ryoko, ¿qué era? Realmente Tenchi no tenia idea, pero sus sospechas comenzaron a aproximarse al amor.

Aunque hace pocos días sus sospechas eran casi verdades porque después de besar apasionadamente a Ryoko dos veces, Tenchi comenzó a temer lo peor. Se estaba enamorando de Ryoko.

Ayeka que se acerca lentamente hacia Tenchi: "Tenchi, es tarde y creo que es mejor si entras"

Tenchi: "Ayeka, hace tiempo que no te veía, siéntate un rato aquí conmigo"

Ayeka ruborizándose levemente: "claro Tenchi, ¿de que quisieras hablar?"

Tenchi seriamente: "¿que opinas de nuestra unión?

Ayeka tomada por sorpresa: "bueno, yo... yo creo que hasta ahora no ha resultado tan bien como había esperado, pero se que no es nuestra culpa, sino de esa pirata infame"

Tenchi un poco sorprendido: "Ayeka, ¿por qué dices eso?" ¿Es posible que sepa de los que estoy sintiendo por Ryoko?

Ayeka: "Bueno, si no se empeñara tanto en venir a destruir nuestro palacio y 'violarte' creo que podríamos tener una mejor relación"

Tenchi se ruborizo levemente cuando Ayeka menciono esa "violación", y recordó las palabras de Ryoko, de que había la posibilidad de que se hiciera verdad.

Tenchi: "Ayeka, ahora que nos estamos sincerando, quisiera que me dijeras la verdad, ¿me amas?" necesito saber si puedo amarla

Ayeka muy nerviosa y sonrojada: "Tenchi, es la pregunta mas absurda que me han hecho. Por supuesto que te amo; te amo mas que ha nada. Tenchi, yo nací amándote y creo que así moriré"

Tenchi no sabia que decir, las palabras de Ayeka eran demasiado fuertes y él sabia que jamás podría devolverle ese sentimiento.

Ayeka se sentía tan libre ahora, por fin había podido revelarle sus sentimientos a Tenchi y sabia que era el turno de él. O al menos eso esperaba.

Ayeka: "bueno Tenchi querido, creo que es tu turno de responder, ¿me amas?" ámame por favor Tenchi y te haré un hombre muy feliz

Tenchi necesitaba ser sincero a su corazón y a Ayeka. No podría seguir viviendo con esa mentira dentro de él.

Tenchi: "Ayeka yo no soy un hombre que le miente a la gente, especialmente a una mujer tan dulce como tu, pero puede que la verdad te duela profundamente"

Ayeka había contenido la respiración el tiempo completo en el que Tenchi hablaba. Sus peores miedos estaban apunto de hacerse verdad.

Ayeka con una voz muy inestable: "Tenchi, responde" di que me amas por Tsunami

Tenchi con una mirada dolorosa: "Ayeka, yo te amo... pero no es el amor que le tiene un hombre a una mujer, sino mas bien el amor que se le tiene a una hermana" espero no romper tu corazón Ayeka

Ayeka con un sonrisa entristecida: "Tenchi... yo- yo necesito pensar las cosas, así que buenas noches y descansa bien"

Tenchi vio como Ayeka dio unos pasos inestables hasta el palacio y cerro suavemente la puerta detras de ella.

Ayeka cerro la puerta y automáticamente sintió como su corazón se despedazaba, Tenchi Masaki, el único hombre al cual había amado no sentía lo mismo para ella.

De repente sintió pasos acercarse y se apresuro a subir a su habitación, cerro la puerta y se lanzo a la cama llorando como un niño pequeño.

Ayeka entre sollozos: "Esa mujer hizo que no pudiéramos amarnos, como la odio!! Pero pagara, Oh si, yo te haré pagar mujerzuela, por meterte en mi vida y tratar de robarme a mi Tenchi, haré que te pudras en la prisión, o mejor a un... en el infierno!!"

Ayeka se mantuvo con sus extraños pensamientos hasta que el sueño la demando.

En el Souja...

Ryoko despertó muy temprano en la mañana para comenzar a formular su plan, si todo salía tal y como previsto, no habría errores.

Ryoko: "Señor Kagato, mi intención no es molestarlo pero quisiera que me acompañara a mi misión"

Kagato que aparece de la nada: "Ryoko, amenos que sea tu padre y fueras a dar un espectáculo creo que no hay necesidad de que te acompañe"

Ryoko nerviosa: "Si señor, pero es que me gustaría que viera con sus propios ojos como va el plan"

Kagato permanece un rato en silencio: "¿cuál es tu plan?"

Ryoko: "primero iré a revisar el área, y si mis cálculos no fallan, a eso de las 5 p.m. la familia se reúne a tomar un té al aire libre, entonces hay será cuando mi plan tome lugar"

Kagato: "Esta bien, a las 5 entonces no veremos halla"

Kagato pronuncio las últimas palabras y fue a su laboratorio.

Ryoko se sentía muy cansada, había estado pensando toda la noche en sus sentimientos hacia Tenchi y había llegado a una conclusión.

Ryoko que le habla a Ryo-hoki: "sabes, creo que tome una decisión"

Ryo-hoki: "Miauwww..."

Ryoko: "bueno, hoy, cuando llegué al palacio me reuniré con Tenchi detrás de una antigua casa dentro del palacio, y hay le diré todo lo que siento y... y bueno es básicamente todo"

Ryo-hoki: "miya!"

Ryoko: "ojala resulte"

En el palacio...

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, y Tenchi ya comenzaba a sentir la ansiedad de la batalla, no podía ni comer de tantos nervios que lo roían.

De repente sintió dos brazos fuertes que se aferraban a su cuello mientras una voz susurro a su oído "encontrémonos en la casa abandonada"

Tenchi sintió como un leve escozor lo rodeo cuando Ryoko hablo a su oído, y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa cerca del rió que cruzaba el palacio.

Lamentablemente para Tenchi, en el momento en que comenzó su camino hacia la vieja casa, una persona lo buscaba para conversar.

Ayeka: "¿por qué se dirige hacia ese viejo lugar? Será mejor que lo averigüe por mi misma"

Y así con mucha cautela siguió desde un poco más atrás a Tenchi en el camino hacia lo desconocido.

Tenchi miraba con cuidado hacia los lados para cerciorarse de que nadie lo siguiera pero para su mala suerte, una princesa muy reservada lo seguía a unos cuantos pasos sin meter ni un solo ruido.

Tenchi rodeo la esquina y se encontró con Ryoko, quien esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

Ryoko: "hey, no te demoraste mucho"

Tenchi con una sonrisa calida: "bueno, estaba impaciente por verte" acaso dije lo que acabo de oír

Ryoko un poco sonrojada: "¿realmente? Bueno, yo también quería verte"

Ryoko conjuro todo su valor y se acerco lentamente hacia Tenchi mientras envolvía sus brazos es su cuello.

Ryoko susurrando: "Tenchi, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte"

Tenchi: "¿qué?"

Ryoko que se acerca lentamente a los labios de Tenchi: "Te amo..."

Tenchi no pudo contestar porque sintió los labios de Ryoko sobre los suyos.

Al principio no sabia que pensar y que hacer, pero su mente le dijo que se dejara llevar por la situación, y eso fue lo que hizo. Tomó las caderas de Ryoko la empujo suavemente contra la pared de la casa mientras profundizaba el beso abriendo su boca y dándole entrada a su lengua hambrienta.

Ryoko necesitaba más, y cuando Tenchi le dio más, pensó que perdería el control de su cuerpo. Lentamente con un de sus manos comenzó a masajear el cabello de Tenchi, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda.

Tenchi sentía como su fortaleza disminuía pero también necesitaba aire así que con mucho pesar se separo de Ryoko y la miro a los ojos.

Tenchi: "Ryoko, yo también te amo"

Y volvió al beso.

La escena ante sus ojos perforó su corazón como balas ardientes.

Las lágrimas encontraron la manera hacia sus ojos y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Ayeka no podía creer lo que sus ojos atestiguaban, Tenchi, su Tenchi estaba presionando y besando con una ardiente pasión a la espacio pirata Ryoko, su "archienemiga".

Pero seria fuerte y miraría la escena completa. Y así tratando de controlar su impulso de matarlos, miro atentamente.

Ryoko empujo a Tenchi y lo miro cariñosamente a los ojos. Amor, ese era el sentimiento que le faltaba para sentirse como una persona completa y aquí, el hombre que ella amaba, se lo entregaba.

Ryoko: "Tenchi, no sabes lo feliz que me pone oír esas palabras, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en las materias actuales. Kagato"

Tenchi: "la verdad es que yo también me siento muy feliz, pero es cierto, debemos preocuparnos de matar a ese bastardo"

Ryoko: "bueno, cuando ataque al rey, tu debes retarme a un duelo, el cual yo comenzare ganando pero me iré debilitando y así tu me ganaras"

Tenchi: "me parece bien y simple"

Ryoko: "Kagato va a venir a presenciarlo pero no se hará presente"

Tenchi: "entonces después de la batalla, te iras con él"

Ryoko: "no te preocupes Tenchi, se que no tratara de matarme, eso si, después de esta batalla, tenemos que prepararnos para matarlo en la próxima batalla porque si llega a ganarnos será nuestro fin"

Tenchi: "no seas tan desconfiada, se que juntos lograremos la victoria"

Ryoko: "gracias Tenchi por liberarme de ese maniaco"

Tenchi: "no hay problema, todo por una bella mujer, pero ahora es mejor que me prepare para el te de las 5"

Ryoko: "esta bien, pero no te puede ir sin antes darme un beso de despedida"

Ayeka podía sentir la bilis subir por su garganta y solo podía tragar el amargo sabor de la decepción, el dolor y la pena.

Pero pagarían, oh si, como los haría sufrir.

Todavía inestable comino lentamente hacia el palacio mientras su mente solo imaginaba una buena venganza y su corazón se rasgaba en pedazos.

En el jardín del palacio...

La familia Real se reunía para comer juntos como era de costumbre a esta horas cuando una sombra desde las alturas hablo en voz alta.

Ryoko: "Ahora, si quieren saltarse la parte donde el pirata malvado los amenaza mejor será que el rey Azusa de un paso adelante"

La familia se miro inquita y el Rey comenzó a dar la orden para que llegara su ejército pero un joven y valiente príncipe lo detuvo.

Tenchi: "no, dejen que yo me encargue. Espacio pirata Ryoko, te ordeno que bajes y me enfrentes"

Ryoko se rió entre dientes y bajo desafiante.

Ryoko: "¿y se puede saber que planeas hacerme?"

Tenchi: "acabar contigo"

Ayeka miraba todo esto y realmente le parecía ridículo todo lo que veía, como eran capaces de mentirles a todo el mundo, pero ya no mas, ella se encargaría algún día de revelar la verdad.

Ryoko y Tenchi pelearon por una hora hasta que Ryoko comenzó a demostrar signos de debilidad, y Tenchi, por supuesto comenzó a ganar tal como el plan lo había previsto.

Kagato se sorprendía aunque algo era demasiado extraño en esta pelea, pero no podía deducir que era.

Y finalmente Tenchi dio el golpe final derrotando a Ryoko, o al menos eso le hizo creer a todos, a excepción de una princesa furiosa.

Tenchi que se limpia el sudor de la frente: "Bien, creo que fue difícil ganar pero lo logre"

Ayeka no podía creer como Tenchi podía mentirle a todo el mundo, incluyendo a su propia familia, era inaceptable.

Ayeka furiosa: "¿así? ¿Realmente quieres hacernos creer que ganaste por tu propio esfuerzo?"

Azusa: "¿Ayeka de que hablas?"

Ayeka: "¿de que hablo? Bueno, yo les diré toda la verdad..."

Continuara...

N/A: Bueno, al fino otro capitulo hecho.

Primero que todo quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia y que sus consejos son bien escuchados. Definitivamente los considerare para mis próximos trabajos.

Quisiera avisar que quedan dos o tres capítulos mas para el final de esta historia y que pronto se viene otra.

También quisiera decir que he pensado en hacer una saga para este fic, pero no es nada definitivo.

Gracias a todos y felices fiestas a todos!!

M-sa


	9. Me perteneces

_**Amor Prohibido**_

N/A: Quisiera pedir las disculpas pertinentes por dejar abandonada mi historia por tanto tiempo, pero la vida ordinaria me a tenido muy ocupada.

Leí mi fic totalmente y se que hay demasiado errores pero no quiero eliminar la historia porque es la primera que hice hace mucho tiempo.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo.

"Dialogo"

_Pensamientos_

Capitulo 8: "Me perteneces"

Kagato: "Estoy muy complacido por esta reunión"

Kagato tomó la botella de vino y rellenó su copa y la de su acompañante.

Su misteriosa compañía se limito a beber un sorbo y a sonreír diabólicamente.

Kagato: "Pero me siento curioso… ¿Cómo encontraste la nave?"

Voz: "Las apariencias engañan. No soy lo que pareciera"

Kagato: "De eso me di cuenta, pero todavía no me convences lo suficiente. ¿Por qué debería aliarme contigo?"

Voz con un tono arrogante: "Porque me necesitas, Kagato. Tengo información y acceso. Y los dos saldremos ganando con este trato. Juro no interferir con tus planes finales"

Kagato: "Si todo lo que dices es cierto, creo que te puedo ayudar. Y obviamente tu me tienes que ayudar a mi"

Voz: "Quítale la ultima misión a Ryoko. Yo me haré cargo"

Kagato: "¿Crees que sea seguro? No podemos dejarles saber de nuestra asociación"

Voz con seguridad: "No te preocupes demasiado. Soy muy capaz. Mañana a primera hora lo tendrás listo. Confía en mi"

Kagato: "Eso haré. No me falles" _Jurai será mío por fin._

En Jurai…………

Misaki: "Me pregunto que le pasa a mi pequeña Ayeka"

Misaki y toda la familia real estaban muy preocupados. Ayeka había estado actuando muy extraño desde los acontecimientos en el jardín.

Trató de decir algo sobre la espacio pirata Ryoko pero era como si algo interior la retuviera.

Tenchi dijo que lo mas probable era que Ayeka estuviera cansada por ver la feroz batalla que el había tenido con Ryoko.

Ayeka abofeteó a Tenchi y se encerró en su cuarto por muchas horas.

Y desde ese día, durante una semana, salía en las mañanas y regresaba en las tardes.

Nadie sabía que pasaba.

Tenchi entrando al comedor: "Tía Misaki, ¿Qué ocurre? Parece muy preocupada y enferma" _Lo mas probable es que se trate de Ayeka y su demencia temporal._

Misaki: "Es Ayeka. En las noches la he escuchado riendo como una lunática y cada vez que le pregunto algo dice disparates. Algo la afecta y lo oculta actuando de esa manera"

Tenchi: "Talvez debo hablar con ella. Es probable que se abra conmigo"

Misaki: "Que Tsunami te escuche, hijo"

Y abandonando el cuarto, Misaki dejo solo a Tenchi y sus pensamientos.

No sabia si hablar con Ayeka. Tenía una corazonada de que algo malo pasaría si se acercaba ella. Pero a pesar de sus miedos infundados, él seguía siendo su esposo y la ayudaría como tal.

Tenchi subió lentamente las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de la princesa. Estaba un poco nervioso e inseguro sobre ir, pero debía ser fuerte.

Golpeo tres veces y espero.

Ayeka desde el otro lado de la puerta: "¡No quiero nada!"

Tenchi nervioso: "Ayeka. Soy yo, Tenchi" _Espero que abra la puerta._

Ayeka: "Oh Tenchi. No sabia que eras tu. Pasa por favor" _Aqui es donde te queria bastardo. Suplicandome piedad y misericordia. __No te preocupes mi amado Tenchi. Te salvare de esa demonio._

Ayeka pasaba día y noche pensando en la traición de Tenchi.

Cada noche recordaba el apasionado beso que le dio a Ryoko. Se le revolvía el estomago.

Cada minuto perdía un trozo de su juicio y razón.

Tenchi mas confidente: "Ayeka, hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos. ¿Qué tal si salimos a una caminata?"

Ayeka ocultando su satisfacción: "Por supuesto, esposo mió"

Tenchi la miro un poco extraño por la última frase pero lo dejo pasar.

Tomo suavemente su mano y la llevo al jardín.

Se sentaron en un banquita y se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio muy incomodo.

Tenchi tratando de romper el hielo: "Eeerrr… Ayeka, es un día hermoso. La naturaleza nos da el maravilloso regalo de este día" ¡_No se que decirle! Quisiera ver a Ryoko. Hace días que no se de ella._

Ayeka: "Es un día bastante hermoso, de hecho. Dan ganas de matar unas cuantas persona"

Tenchi asustado por lo que escucho: "¿Qué?" ¿_Es mi idea o dijo personas?_

Ayeka riendo como una niña pequeña: "Matar unas horas. ¿Acaso escuchaste otra cosa?" _Bastardo…_

Tenchi más asustado: "Habría podido jurara que dijiste personas, je je" _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Realmente perdió el juicio?_

Ayeka: "Tenchi, realmente tienes problemas. Escuchar ese tipo de cosas es mala señal. Como si quisieras matar a alguien. ¿Quieres matar a alguien?"

Tenchi con una gotita de sudor: "No quiero matar a nadie. Estoy seguro de que dijiste personas" _¿Qué tramara? ¿Estará loca?_

Ayeka: "¿y conoces a alguien que quiera matar? ¿Alguna amiga?"

Tenchi con una GRAN gota de sudor: "Ayeka, ¿Te sientes bien?"

Ayeka: "Como me voy a sentir bien. ¡Quieres matar a alguien! Me asustas Tenchi"

Tenchi: "Creo que será mejor que entremos al palacio" ¡_Necesita ayuda medica!_

Ayeka: "Como quieras, amor" _Pagaras muy cara tu traición, Tenchi Masaki._

En el Soja….

Kagato: "¡Ryoko! "

Kagato había estado buscando a Ryoko por toda la nave, pero no encontraba muestra de ella.

Ryoko con respiraciones irregulares: ¡Señor! Acá estoy, a su servicio" _¿Qué querrá ahora? _

Kagato: "¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por media hora"

Ryoko asustada: "Amo, lo lamento mucho. Estaba durmiendo"

Kagato: "¿Durmiendo? ¿No me respondías porque estabas ¡Durmiendo!? ¿Acaso crees que puedes ignorarme sin obtener un castigo?"

Ryoko muy asustada: "¡No señor! Fue un accidente. No quise hacerlo"

Kagato: "Cada dia me decepcionas mas, basura. No eres nada más que un invento fallado, utilizado por conveniencia. ¿Acaso crees que le importas a alguien? Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién puede querer a una herramienta? ¿A un invento? ¿Un mounstro? ¿Una asesina? Nadie. Nadie puede quererte"

Ryoko con lagrimas en los ojos: "Señor… no tiene que ser tan cruel"

Kagato enojado: "No te atrevas a decirme que hacer, bazofia. Te di una mente propia porque pensé que serias más útil, pero me equivoqué. Por suerte puedo enmendar mi error"

Ryoko podía sentir como su cuerpo entero temblaba con estas últimas declaraciones. ¿Qué tramaba este hombre? Algo le decía que no era algo bueno. Y tenía razón.

Ryoko con la voz temblorosa: "¿Qué quiere decir?" _Oh Tsunami, ¡ayúdame!_

Kagato: "Como decirlo en palabras simples. Tengo la capacidad de controlar tu mente y tu cuerpo, creación. Y es tiempo de que haga uso de eso" _Despídete de tu amado príncipe, pequeña Ryoko._

Kagato nunca tuvo la intención de crear a un ser humano. Ryoko solo era el resultado de la conveniencia. Pero algo había salido mal. Ryoko era tan humana que logro desarrollar emociones. Emociones que le costarían más que la vida.

Ryoko creía que su mundo se caía a pedazos mientras sentía algo en el fondo de su mente. Como si alguien tratara de entrar. Como si alguien quisiera controlarla.

Todo comenzó a verse borroso. Los sonidos se sentían lejanos.

Lo único que podía pensar era en matar. En Kagato dentro de su cabeza diciéndole que hacer. En su risa maléfica.

Lo último que vio en el ojo de su mente fue a Tenchi, antes de que el mundo se oscureciera, talvez para siempre.

Kagato: "Y todo queda bajo control otra vez"

En el espacio profundo….

La vida era algo simple. Todo estuvo siempre planificado en su vida. Su futuro era seguir los pasos de su familia, sin discusión. Pero luego conoció a una persona que era todo lo contrario a ella. Nunca sabiendo que pasaría después. Nunca segura de lo que traería el futuro.

Mujer 1: "Awww… ¿Es necesario que hagamos esto?"

Mujer 2: "Claro que si. Somos una sociedad después de todo"

Mujer 1: "Pero ni siquiera nos incumbe"

Mujer 2: "Claro que nos incumbe. A veces hay que hacer justicia con tus propias manos"

Mujer 1: "A mi me parece que estamos ayudando al enemigo"

Mujer 2: "Tu no sabes lo que yo sé. Esto nos conviene"

Mujer 1: "¡Pero Kiyone! No quiere tener que pelear. Sabes que no me gustan las peleas"

Kiyone: "Mihoshi, deja de quejarte. Ya estamos en esto"

Mihoshi: "Ni siquiera me pediste mi opinión"

Kiyone con una sonrisa: "Sabes que no la necesito"

Kiyone Makirbi sabía muy bien que se metía en algo peligroso. Pero una parte de ella le decía que hacerlo era necesario. Después de todo, en esa pequeña reunión, ella prometió que haría algo.

Aún se sentía mal por no haberle contado nada a Mihoshi, pero conociéndola, era para mejor.

En cambio, Mihoshi no quería saber nada del tema. Siempre le tuvo miedo a los espacio piratas, y ahora estaba ayudando a uno. Pero Kiyone nunca hacia cosas para perjudicarla, así que confiaba en ella.

Mihoshi: "Ojala todo salga bien"

En los jardines del palacio…

Tenchi sentía que algo no andaba bien. Era como si le hubiesen sacado algo, y tuviera un vació en su interior.

Además, Ayeka se comportaba de una manera muy extraña. Era como si hubiese enloquecido de la noche a la mañana.

Y Ryoko estaba desaparecida. Luego de la falsa batalla, no la volvió a ver.

Tenchi suspirando: "Ryoko…" _Me pregunto donde esta. Es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Talvez Kagato le hizo algo, y no estuve hay para detenerlo._

_Necesito encontrarla, pero no se como. _

_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ella? ¿Por qué Ayeka actúa de esa manera? Son tantas las preguntas, y no tengo ni siquiera una sola respuesta. _

Los pensamientos de Tenchi fueron interrumpidos por una risa que disturbaba el silencio de la noche.

Una risa sanguinaria. Una risa maligna. Una risa…

Tenchi asombrado: "¡Ryoko!"

Ryoko miro a Tenchi, y sonrió.

La sangre se le heló a Tenchi. Esa no era su Ryoko. Esos ojos rojos como la sangre no eran de ella. Esa sonrisa siniestra no era de ella.

Ryoko: "Príncipe Tenchi, me parece que me debes un combate"

Tenchi: "Tu no eres Ryoko" ¡_Imposible! No lo creeré._

Ryoko: "Claro que soy Ryoko. ¿Acaso no me ves?"

Tenchi: "Te veo a ti, no a mi Ryoko"

Ryoko riendo: "No me hagas reir, príncipe. Tu no tienes ninguna Ryoko. Ryoko me pertenece a mi"

Tenchi furioso: "¡Kagato! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto?"

Ryoko: "No estoy haciendo nada"

Luego, desde el infinito cielo, descendió Kagato.

Kagato: "Ryoko es mi pequeña marioneta. Y la estoy usando"

Tenchi: "Te ordeno que la dejes"

Kagato carcajeando: "Mira, Masaki. No tienes el derecho de decirme que hacer. No ahora que soy tu rey"

Tenchi: "¿De que estas hablando? No eres mi rey"

Kagato: "Parece que no te has informado de nada, Masaki. Al parecer ocurrió algo inexplicable, y el rey quedo inconciente"

Tenchi: "¿Qué hiciste?"

Kagato: "Yo no hice nada, pero con un poco de ayuda logre mi objetivo"

Tenchi: "Vas a pagar"

Ryoko: "Oh no, eres tu el que va a pagar"

Ryoko se lanzo contra Tenchi, con su espada. Tenchi esquivo el ataque, pero no sin un rasguño pequeño.

Tenchi: "¡Ryoko! Despierta, ayúdame"

Ryoko: "Ryoko ya no existe, y pronto la acompañaras"

Antes de que Tenchi dijera una sola palabra, Ryoko lo apuñalo en el estomago.

Tenchi podía sentir la sangre caliente brotando de su herida. El dolor era insoportable. El mundo comenzó a borrarse, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Su cuerpo cayó con fuerza contra el piso y no se volvió a mover.

Kagato: "Al que llevarlo a la enfermería"

Voz riendo: "Que se retuerza un rato. ¿Qué harás con ella?"

Kagato curioso: "¿Por qué?"

Voz: "Quisiera entretenerme mas rato"

Kagato: "Mientras no interfieras, puedes hacer lo que quieras"

Y luego solo se podía oír el silencio. El aterrador silencio de la noche.

_Continuara………_

N/a: Al fin… otro capitulo. El final se acerca, pero talvez no. Nadie lo sabe.

Como se han dado cuenta, he integrado nuevos personajes. Creo que era necesario porque así la historia tendrá un poco mas de vida.

Pido perdón de nuevo por la demora. Para el siguiente tratare de ser más breve.

Thnx!!

_M-sa._


	10. Conversaciones

_**Amor Prohibido**_

"Dialogo"

_Pensamientos._

Capitulo 9: "Conversaciones"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En un lugar muy oscuro…

Ryoko podía sentir como lentamente volvía a mundo. Como, paulatinamente, la conciencia se apoderaba de ella.

De a poco fue ganando la capacidad de sentir con su cuerpo. Algo que en el momento no la favorecía. Sus muñecas estaban atadas a la pared. Su cuerpo entero estaba inmóvil contra esta.

Su cabeza todavía se sentía extraña. Todavía podía sentir el dolor cursando a través de su cuerpo. Ser controlada no era una sensación agradable. Para nada.

Pausadamente, Ryoko fue abriendo los ojos. La luz de la habitación era tenue, por lo cual no tuvo problemas. No obstante, veía algo borroso, aunque de a poco sus ojos enfocaban mejor.

Lo que vio no sirvió para tranquilizarla. Frente a ella se encontraba Tenchi amarrado a una especie de camilla. No tenia puesta su camisa pero si unas vendas en su torso.

Ryoko: "¿Tenchi? ¿Tenchi, puedes oírme?" _Me pregunto que le paso. Estoy segura de que Kagato esta detrás de esto. Es un maldito bastardo. ¿Qué le habrá hecho a mí amado Tenchi?_

Kagato: _"Veo que despertaste Ryoko. ¿Te gusto la sorpresa que te deje?"_

Ryoko: "_Así que fuiste tu, maldito. ¡Como te atreves a tocar a Tenchi!_"

Kagato riendo: "_Jamás le haría algo al príncipe. Eso lo hiciste tú. ¿Acaso no recuerdas traspasar tu espada a través de sus entrañas? Pero que mala memoria, Ryoko"_

Ryoko se sintió muy débil en ese momento. El peso de su acción era demasiado. Aunque no lo haya hecho de manera consiente, había sido ella quien atacó a Tenchi. ¿Qué pensaría ahora Tenchi de ella?

Ryoko: "¿Serás capaz de personarme alguna vez, Tenchi?"

Voz: "No lo creo, pirata. Tenchi no querra saber nunca mas de ti. Si no hubiese sido por mi, que lo encontré muriendo, ya no estaría con nosotros en este momento"

Ryoko: "¿Qué sabes tu, ah? La ultima vez que comprobé, Tenchi no quería nada contigo, Princesa"

Ayeka con una sonrisa maligna: "Que mal te informas entonces, Ryoko. Estos últimos días, sin tu presencia, Tenchi y yo hemos estado pasándolo muy bien. Si solo supieras toda la clase de cosas que hemos hecho juntos"

Ryoko sabia que Ayeka estaba jugando con su mente. Y sabía también que iba a perder. El peso de sus acciones más las palabras de Ayeka eran terribles.

Y justo cuando se empezaba a formar un silencio incomodo, Tenchi volvió de la inconciencia.

Tenchi: "¿Dónde estoy? Mi cabeza me esta matando"

Ayeka: "Tenchi querido, por fin estas despierto. Estaba tan preocupada. Te encontré sangrando en el jardín. ¿Qué te ocurrió?"

Tenchi: "Kagato me atacó"

Ayeka: "Yo pensé que fue esa mujer demonio"

Ryoko: "Por supuesto que yo no fui"

Tenchi confundido: "¿Ryoko? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Ryoko miró a Tenchi y sonrió suavemente.

Ryoko: "Tenchi, no te preocupes. Estoy bien"

Tenchi sonriendo de vuelta: "Estaba tan preocupado por ti. Pensé que Kagato te había poseído o algo así"

Ryoko asustada: "Fue horrible. Tomó control de mi cuerpo y mente. Pero lo importante es que estamos juntos"

Tenchi: "Siempre"

Ayeka ya estaba harta de la conversación de los enamorados, así que interrumpió abruptamente el diálogo.

Ayeka: "Suficiente. No los traje aquí para que discutieran su amor. Los traje aquí para sufrir su castigo"

Tenchi preocupado: "¿Castigo? ¿De que estas hablando Ayeka? No tiene sentido"

Ayeka burlándose: "¿Acaso crees que no se de tu aventura con esta mujerzuela? Se lo que haz hecho a mis espaldas, Príncipe Tenchi. Pero necesito que comprendas una cosa. Serás mió para siempre. Por siempre. Así que necesitamos realizar el siguiente paso"

Ryoko furiosa: "Mas te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando"

Ayeka con sorpresa falta: "¡Puedes pensar! Y yo que pensé que las creaciones no podían. Mi error. Pero si, estas en lo cierto. Es lo que piensas"

Después de esas palabras, Ayeka desato su kimono, quedando solamente vestida con un traje muy revelador. Luego todo una vara y se acerco lentamente a Tenchi, quien estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar.

Lentamente Ayeka se subió a su aun débil cuerpo y lo montó a horcajadas.

Ryoko muy frenética: "¡Bájate de él en este preciso instante!"

Ayeka la miro fríamente: "¿O si no, que?"

Voz: "O si no quedaras bajo arresto por intento de violación"

Esa voz no pertenecía nada mas ni nada menos que a la detective primera clase Kiyone Makirbi.

Kiyone: "Bájate de la camilla y tira al suelo cualquier tipo de arma que tengas"

Ayeka hizo como le dijeron, lanzando solamente la vara.

Mihoshi desde atrás: "Las manos sobre la cabeza"

Ayeka volvió a hacer como le decían. La ira estaba marcada en su expresión.

Kiyone se le acerco lentamente mientras Mihoshi seguía apuntándola en la espalda.

La detective Makirbi saco algo de su bolsillo y se acerco lentamente a la princesa.

Kiyone: "Te inyectare este sedante. Y no te preocupes, no tiene efectos colaterales"

Y así, lentamente, Ayeka fue al mundo de la inconciencia, un lugar muy visitado últimamente.

Kiyone fue a desatar a Tenchi, mientras Mihoshi realizaba la misma acción, con Ryoko.

Tenchi aun débil: "Gracias, Kiyone. Te debo una"

Kiyone: "Todo sea por un viejo amigo"

Tenchi: "Y gracias a ti también, Mihoshi"

Mihoshi sonrió y luego se lanzo sobre Tenchi, dándole un gran abrazo de oso.

Ryoko: "¡Ahem! Si, muchas gracias"

Mihoshi soltó rápidamente a Tenchi y miro nerviosa a Ryoko.

Mihoshi asustada levemente: "¿Tu eres la temible espacio pirata Ryoko?"

Kiyone: "¡Mihoshi! No hay tiempo para preguntas tontas. ¿Qué haremos con la princesa?"

Tenchi: "Podríamos dejarla en el palacio"

Ryoko: "O en Ryo-hoki"

Kiyone: "Pero seria muy peligroso"

Mihoshi: "La podríamos dejar en el Yagami"

Kiyone irritada: "Claro que n- , de hecho, es una buena idea. ¿Qué opinan?"

Tenchi: "Yo creo que esta bien"

Kiyone: "Muy bien, la iremos a dejar. Ustedes esperen aquí"

Tenchi y Ryoko esperaron pacientemente que las detectives se marchara para luego saltar en los brazos del otro.

Sin cruzar palabras se besaron suavemente.

Tenchi sonriendo: "Pensé que te había perdido"

Ryoko: "Tenchi, no es seguro que estés conmigo. Podría ser peligroso para todos"

Tenchi algo triste: "Ryoko, no quiero abandonarte. Te necesito a mi lado"

Ryoko: "Tenchi, yo también te necesito. Pero no quiero dañarte. Estar conmigo es un peligro. Kagato puede apoderarse de mi mente en cualquier minuto"

Tenchi: "No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar tu mente, ¿Cierto?"

Ryoko movió la cabeza con una triste expresión en su cara. Y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

Ryoko: "Me has vuelto débil. Pero no me estoy quejando"

Tenchi: "Te amo, Ryoko"

Ryoko: "Yo también te amo, Tenchi"

Y con esas ultimas palabras, se besaron apasionadamente.

Tenchi acariciaba la cara de Ryoko con una mano, y su pelo con la otra. Mientras tanto Ryoko suspiraba alegremente y presionaba a Tenchi más cerca.

Sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas. Y sus corazones latían como uno solo.

Una tos fingida, pero fuerte los aparto del otro. Ambos ruborizándose.

Kiyone: "Ya esta todo listo"

Mihoshi: "¡Quien habría pensado que la demonio tenia una relación con el príncipe!"

Ryoko molesta: "No soy ninguna demonio"

Tenchi procedió a explicarles toda la situación a las muchachas.

Kiyone preocupada: "¿Así que no hay nada que podamos hacer?"

Ryoko: "No. Pero no se preocupen. Moriré si es necesario"

Mihoshi: "Esperemos que no sea así"

Y con esas ultimas palabras y un beso de despedida, Ryoko desapareció.

Kiyone: "Me pregunta que irá a pasar ahora"

Tenchi: "Yo también… Yo también"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el Soja…

Ryoko apareció en la nave, pocos segundos después de teletransportase desde el lugar desconocido donde se encontraba.

Kagato: "Veo que escapaste de la princesa"

Ryoko: "Señor, disculpe mi desobediencia. Castígueme si es necesario, pero le ruego que no vuelva a controlarme"

Kagato: "Dame un solo motivo"

Ryoko: "Le prometo que no lo desobedeceré"

Kagato pensativo: "Ojala fuera suficiente. Pero no lo es"

Y con esas palabras, Ryoko volvió a perder el sentido, mientras Kagato reía.

_Continuara………_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/a: Al fin, otro capitulo. Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero la inspiración simplemente no me llegaba.

Ya había escrito un principio distinto para este capitulo pero sentía que no era bueno. Y, aunque, este es muy breve, creo que es perfecto para llegar al final de la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado. Reconozco que me sentía algo dudosa sobre seguir escribiendo por los pocos Reviews.

Pero lo hago por las personas que sé que me esperan.

Ojala les haya gustado. Y toda la crítica es bien recibida.

Si todo sale como lo esperado, terminare la historia con dos capítulos más.

_M-sa._


End file.
